The Heroine of Hyrule
by writer-jm
Summary: Chapter 4 is out finally! Malon's first battle! Shoujoai!
1. Murphy's Law and The Green Eyed Monster

I had an idea for a story. Then, a better one hit me. I wanted to contribute to the Legend of Zelda Shoujo-ai realm. Grab some popcorn and hold on, cause I really don't want to screw up a good idea (in my opinion).

Disclaimer: Don't own the Zelda series or characters, just some of the great games.

Prologue: Murphy's Law and the Green-eyed Monster

It was a pleasant day in Hyrule. It was a great day for an outdoor ceremony. The sun shone, illuminating the kingdom and its citizens. White fluffy clouds were few and far between. A gentle breeze tickled the back of the neck pleasantly. However, all was not well within the kingdom.

There was a ceremony about to take place in the courtyard of Hyrule Castle. A few dozen people had come to witness this official event which had not taken place in hundreds of years. It was a bonding ceremony that would make someone the official Hero of Hyrule. It was a bond that tied the hero-to-be with a member of the royal family in a spiritual connection.

The one who had decided to enact this sacred ceremony was none other than Princess Zelda, whom her father had chosen to allow her to perform the bond since he was much older and less adept in the magic arts.

The ceremony called for two simple, but powerfulhead pieces to be worn after a simple incantation by the royal family member. A golden crown all ready rested on Zelda's golden hair. In hand, she held a golden circlet which she was about to place on the Hero of Time, Link. She looked excited and could barely contain her joy as she continued the incantation.

Link, however, did not look pleased about this ceremony. He was sweating profusely. His hands kept gripping at his tunic. His eyes made silent pleas with the crowd gathered around him. None looked as if they were going to stop the ceremony. The Sages were here, as was Malon and Talon from Lon Lon Ranch. There were representatives from all the races of Hyrule: Zoras, Hylian, Gerudo and Goron. Even Saria, the Kokiri, had managed to leave the forest for the event. She looked particularly dour, almost like Link was being executed. Her fairy was resting on her shoulder trying to whisper into her ear.

Zelda stopped her spell and closed her eyes as she prepared to place the circlet on his head. She closed her eyes and allows herself a triumphant grin. She then lowered the circlet towards Link's head…

Things don't always go as planned. There's something called Murphy's Law. "When something can go wrong, it will go wrong." With one girl trying to corner the 'Link market,' it wasn't hard to imagine that someone would try to interfere.

Indeed, someone did try to interfere. Tears streaming from her eyes, she pushed the Hero of Time out of the path of the circlet. Link hit the ground and the circlet ended up on the interloper's head. Zelda was still oblivious as two pillars of light shot up to the sky. After a short distance, two light became one. Both of the princess and the interloper felt the bond between them forged. It was a solemn moment in the courtyard as everyone gasped.

Zelda's revelry ended with a groan from Link. She looked over to the ground where Link was lying on his side. He was recovering slowly. Zelda's mind unhinged temporarily. 'If Link's on the ground, who did I just bond with?' She looked over and…

Don't you just hate cliffhangers? I promise I'll reveal them next chapter (as soon as I figure out how to do chapters -- )

You can review if you want, but I'd probably wait until the next chapter. I'm already working on chapter 2.


	2. A New Beginning

Here's chapter 2. Time to get down to the plot, sort of. Fill free to throw me some suggestions, or if you like the idea, you can take your own stab at it. I hope you like it, 'cause I like the pairing.

Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda, just waiting for the next Gamecube game (but not very well).

The Hero of Hyrule?

Indeed, someone did try to interfere. Tears streaming from her eyes, she pushed the Hero of Time out of the path of the headpiece. Link hits the ground and the circlet ends up on the interloper's head. Zelda was still oblivious as two pillars of light shot up to the sky. After a short distance, two lights became one. Both of the princess and the interloper felt a bond forged between them. It was a solemn moment in the courtyard as everyone gasped.

Zelda's revelry ended with a groan from Link. She looked over to the ground where Link was lying on his side. He was recovering slowly. Zelda's mind unhinged temporarily as logic tried to catch up. 'If Link's on the ground, who did I just bond with?' She looked over and…saw Malon Lon with the circlet on her head. She was holding her head as if she had a headache.

Zelda's jaw dropped. A look of horror crossed her features. She saw the look of relief on Link's face. She saw the look of shock in Malon's eyes. Link got back to his feet and walked towards his best friend, Saria. She met him halfway in a huge hug.

Zelda realized that there was more to this hug than their long-standing friendship, when she noticed Saria wearing an emerald ring on her third finger. 'I can't believe I didn't notice. I almost came between them. I feel so selfish.' Tears formed in her eyes.

She turned to those gathered around them. "I'm sorry everyone. It looks like things didn't turn out like we expected. I guess there won't be a Hero of Hyrule." She began to slowly make her way back to the castle. Once out of view, the tears came more freely and her slow walk turned into full-blow run.

Unnoticed by the princess, she was being pursued. A familiar red-headed ranchhand was shadowing her. None of the guards stopped her; they knew who she was. She was the milk delivery girl. However, they had not witnessed the scene out in the courtyard, so they were a little confused at seeing the princess so upset.

At the princess's oak door, Malon stopped hearing the sobbing within. She threw together her courage as best she could. 'I'm not sure why but I felt like I had to follow her. Why? We've always been competitors for Link all these years. I never hated her, but now that we're 'bonded' things will be different… The question is how?' Answers would have to come from the upset young woman inside the room.

Malon knocked. "Who is it?" Came the voice from inside.

"It's Malon. I need to talk with you, Princess."

A short silence. "Come in." The humble farm girl opened the door. Zelda was leaning on her bed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Didn't I tell you that you could call me Zelda?"

"Like 7 years ago…" A hint of a smile appeared on the blonde's face.

"By the way, I'm sorry for ruining the rest of your life…"

"What do you mean?" Malon assumed a confused look. The blonde sniffed, before she continued.

"The bond is permanent. It's a very deep connection; as if we're sharing our souls. We'll know when the other is in trouble, or in pain. We can sense how the other is feeling. It's very personal. That's why I was going to share it with Link. I know it was selfish, but it was my last hope to win his heart. I'm a monster." She started sobbing again. "I wanted him all to myself and I made a mistake. The kingdom will suffer for my jealousy."

"I wasn't acting unselfishly either…" Malon sat down beside Zelda and rubbed her back soothingly, waiting patiently for Zelda to recuperate. Then, patted her arm to get her attention and had her sit up right. Malon stood up. "I know I'm not Link or even a hero," she kneeled at Zelda's feet. "but I will do the best I can. I will train and become stronger. I will protect the kingdom of Hyrule and its people. Most of all, I will protect you." It sounded like vow. Zelda saw the determination in Malon's blue eyes.

'Maybe the kingdom isn't lost.' "I truly appreciate this Malon." They met in a hug. "I suppose we should go see who's left down there and figure out our next step."

Down in the courtyard, all that remained were Talon, Link, and Saria. The rest had seen the display and decided not to stick around to embarrass Zelda. Link and Saria were holding hands while talking quietly. Talon was anxiously awaiting news from his only child. He didn't understand what was going on.

Then, together, Zelda and Malon walked out to meet them, hand-in-hand. They looked happier than when they had left. This eased the anxiety of the other three. Malon walked up to her father.

"Dad, I've got something important to do, so I won't be able to come home…" She looked a little sad at telling him this. He just smiled.

"Do I need to pick you up tomorrow?" Talon obviously didn't understand the scope of the stay.

"No, Dad, it's permanent. I've been accidentally bonded with Princess Zelda. I'm going to train to be Hyrule's hero for when Link isn't around. I don't know if I'll be coming home anytime soon." Talon finally got it. Understanding dawned upon him. He didn't look devastated.

"I understand, honey. You've got an important job to do. You're mother would've been proud." Malon beamed at the mention of her mother. That was who she really wanted to be pleased, even though it had been over a decade since she had lived. Talon gave his daughter a parting hug. "I promise to come and visit while making the deliveries." Then, he left.

Link and Saria had been waiting patiently. Zelda and Malon walked over to them. Zelda started quietly: "Malon's decided to stay and train. She wants to protect the kingdom when Link isn't around." The Hero of Time smiled. It was one of his biggest worries.

"I've got to ask you a favor, Link…" Malon was bowing to her former crush.

"Yes, Malon?" Link was curious.

"I want you to train me. I know you could train me better than the guards here. I was also going to ask Impa for help."

"Sure. If it's alright with you, Saria…" Link looked at the Forest Sage who was deep in thought.

"It's fine. This could be really important someday and I would like to get to know these two better anyway."

The next day, training started. Link wanted to start with archery. He and Malon had agreed over dinner the previous night. Now Link was checking a pair of bows for tension. Malon showed up a little while after first light. She was used to an early schedule from the ranch.

Today, she was not the 'little milk girl,' she was a heroine-in-training. Instead of her usual peasant dress, she was in a pair of tan pants and short-sleeved shirt embroidered with Hyrulian crests and vines. Boots were on her feet and fingerless gloves were on her hands. Malon's long, red hair was braided down her back. Link looked somewhat surprised, but quickly handed her a bow. He moved a vase of arrows in between them.

While Link was demonstrating proper bow etiquette, Zelda and Saria were buzzing about Malon's new look, among other things.

Zelda was impressed. "It looks good on her. She might be the best looking hero around."

Saria's eyebrow raised. "Nah, Link's still the hottest thing in the kingdom." _Thump_. An arrow hit a few inches shy of the bulls-eye. Link's jaw dropped. Malon smiled somewhat triumphantly. "Beginners luck." Saria said, with a good-natured smile. _Thump._ This time the arrow was a little closer. "A natural, okay?" Zelda smiled. Perhaps Malon had some undiscovered talents.

Zelda's thoughts shifted gears to something that had bothered her since before the bonding ceremony. "By the way, how are you able to leave the Kokiri Village?"

Saria sighed. "Once Link and I admitted how we felt, we went to the new Great Deku Tree. I wanted to see if there was someway I could go with Link outside the forest. I admit I wasn't hopeful, but life has a way of surprising you." She laughed. "There was a simple potion that had to be made."

"That was it?" Zelda was surprised at how easy it was for Saria to leave. Kokiri would die if they left the forest. Link confused the Kokiri, because he grew up and could leave. However, this didn't affect his feelings for his best friend.

"Yes. Well, he had to go to Death Mountain again... Now, I'm getting used to the idea of growing old. As a Kokiri, I could have expected to live for hundreds of years." Saria had changed. She looked more like a girl in her early teens. "I always knew I would face anything for Link… I get to face death with him. I can go with him wherever he goes. I may have limited time now, but I'm glad I get to spend it all with him." She gazed at the young man in question dreamily.

Zelda felt jealousy emerge again, so she dealt with it the only way she knew how. "I have to admit Malon and I are both jealous of you. I still feel awful for trying to steal him…" Her head drooped.

"It's all right." She patted the Princess on the shoulder. "I probably would have tried to kidnap him if he was trying to marry Malon or you." Both laughed of Saria swinging in like a dashing pirate. "Link didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but we talked and he revealed how he felt. He was really shy about it."

They both looked over at Link, who was scratching his head. He paced around while Malon kept filling the target with arrows. His face perked up and he went back inside the castle. A moment later, he came back with two swords. He handed one to Malon. While she wasn't weak, the heavy broadsword did not seem to suit her. She swung it slowly, testing it. It looked a little awkward. Link, who was observing her, shook his head and took it back. He began to pace again. Then, he and Malon came over to the two waiting Sages.

"Is something wrong?" Zelda asked, worried. Malon looked disappointed.

Link spoke. "I don't think the broadsword will be good for Malon. It's a little too clumsy for her. She needs something different, graceful." His eyes lit up for a second, as an idea arrived. "I think I can come up with something…" Everyone's curiosity was peaked. They waited for him to continue. "By the way, when's lunch?" Saria smiled. Zelda and Malon let out a collective groan. Saria handed him an apple, which he took and ate.

Malon crossed her arms. "I want to learn some more."

Link pondered for a moment. "Well, I've already showed you all I know about regular archery. I know that you are a better horse rider than I am. How about we work on horseback archery?" Malon jumped up and down in excitement. They went off to the stables. Before they returned, a couple of guards set up new archery targets.

A little bit later, Link came out on Epona. Malon came out on a gray mare. The borrowed horse looked odd compared to the bright red hair of its rider. Link made a demonstration run. His arrow hit one of the edges of the target. He looked a little embarrassed at his sloppiness. Malon lined up her horse and made a swift charge. Link tried to signal for her to slow down, but it went unheeded. Malon deftly drew an arrow and let fly. This shot made its way to the bulls-eye. Link nearly fell from his saddle. They kept taking turns and both continued to improve until lunch time.

Saria and Zelda weren't simply watching. They were discussing magic. Saria had been granted a limited amount due to her position as a Sage. It was very elemental. She demonstrated it with a sapling that was planted in the courtyard. She made it grow in moments. It blossomed and flowered. Zelda clapped enthusiastically. It temporarily distracted Malon during her run and she barely hit the target. Then, both her and Link dismounted and walked over to the pair. Link wrapped an arm around Saria. Malon withheld a sigh that threaten to come out and went to Zelda. The blonde royal was examining the newly blooming tree.

The ranch girl patted Zelda on the arm. She turned and smiled at her. "So, how am I doing?"

Zelda put a hand on her shoulder. Malon felt a tingle shoot through her. "You're doing great! I couldn't have asked for a better heroine." Malon blushed at the outstanding praise. "I guess now would be a good time to stop for lunch and rest the horses."

"All right!" Link yelled grabbed Saria by the hand and left for the dining hall.

"He's so enthusiastic about food…" Zelda murmured to Malon.

"He was always visiting the ranch to get free milk. Eventually, we just gave him a cow to keep from going broke." Malon said as she was pinching the bridge of her nose.

Zelda looked scandalized. 'Link, the glutton?' She broke out laughing. "Well, we better hurry, so he doesn't eat everything in the castle." She grabbed Malon by the hand and pulled her along into the castle.

Malon's mind was peaceful, but one thought came to the top: 'She's awfully comfortable with touching me.' It didn't bother her.

At lunch, Link complemented Malon on her archery skills between mouth fulls. "You're really good, Malon. It took me forever to get decent with a bow. Are you sure that it's your first time?"

Malon nodded. "Yes, it really confuses me how I picked it up so easily. The closest thing to a weapon I've used is a pitch fork to scare off some Wolfos."

Link laughed at the mental image as Saria shivered. "Well, I've got an idea for a weapon for you. I've just got to go check with a friend. We'll have to stop for today though."

Malon looked a little disappointed. "I guess I should get acquainted with the layout of the castle..." Zelda smiled, knowing she would get to play the role of tour guide.

Link left afterwards on Epona, leaving the ranch girl, princess, and sage to themselves. Zelda and Malon walked back into the castle hand-in-hand. Saria sighed and followed them in. When she saw the other two holding hands, she got a curious look on her face.

End of Chapter 1

So how is it? Like the pairing? Can I really make the characters OOC? I really want to do this right, so if you are going mention OOC, then tell me how they're supposed to act...

Please review now. Thank you, Zelda fans.


	3. The Training Intensifies

Here's the third part of my Zelda/Malon story, or the second chapter. I'm sorry about the slow update. I really like to quadruple check my story. I know it will never be perfect, but I like to feel a little bit secure about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda... Although, I'm sure Link would love to let Malon save the kingdom while he takes a vacation.

Talking "…"

Thinking '…'

Chapter 2

The Training Intensifies

It was getting late. The three young women (Saria, Zelda, and Malon) had spent the afternoon having fun around the castle. Zelda showed them some illusions she had learned from Impa. Saria made flowers into bouquets and crowns. Malon demonstrated some horse riding tricks she had learned when her father wasn't watching.

After dinner, Zelda took them to the library where she studied. She pulled an aged book from a dusty bookshelf. She held it to her chest, displaying the royal crest of Hyrule. Her face held a guilty sadness to it. She refused to meet Malon's blue eyes. "This is the book where I found the bonding ceremony. I looked through it half the night and I haven't found any sort of reversal spell. Malon, I'm really sorry." Zelda didn't burst into tears, but one salty drop made its way down her flawless face. Malon who stayed within arms reach, gently wiped the tear with the back of her finger.

"It's all right Zelda," Malon's voice was soft and soothing as she grasped both of the princess's hands. Saria noted this exchange silently. "I've accepted my fate. Plus, it will make it easier to spend time with you and my other friends." Then, the red-head turned and smiled at the forest sage to show she wasn't forgotten. Saria tried to look as if she was interested in a dusty volume.

Zelda looked at the short blond. "Find anything interesting?"

"Well," the sage looked as if she were trying to formulate the proper way to explain something sensitive. "This book about Hyrule doesn't have much about the Kokiri. For some reason this really bothers me…" She didn't want to offend her host.

Zelda considered the topic for a moment. "How about I let you author your own book? I always wanted to know more about the history of the forest people and I'm sure that other scholars would be grateful."

Saria's response was immediate. She embraced Zelda. "Really? Me? Absolutely!" She let go and began to chatter excitedly to Malon and Zelda, although she didn't make much sense.

Zelda grabbed her by the shoulders. "Maybe you should start tomorrow… That way you can have some time to collect your thoughts, while I get you some materials."

Saria huffed, then yawned. "Okay. I guess I can't argue with my body." They laughed and separated to get ready for bed. Saria had a room down the hall. Malon was currently stuck with a room in the servant's quarters. Zelda had a large room just a couple of rooms down from the library.

------------------------

Later that night, Malon quietly walked down the same hall that led to the library. She walked past the library and walked up to Zelda's door. It was late enough for the princess to be asleep. Malon stopped for a moment and waited. She focused on the bond. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Malon retraced her steps to her room and promptly went to sleep.

--------------------

In the morning, all three young women were anxious for Link to return, although Saria was a little more eager. Breakfast was short and silent. Malon was fidgety almost like a child who was told to wait until noon to open presents on Christmas. Zelda patted her arm soothingly and she calmed, temporarily. A maid came in and whispered in Zelda's ear, earning a glare from the red-head. The maid bowed and scurried out.

"Jealous?" Zelda said with a sly grin. Malon grunted. Zelda continued. "Well, it appears Link has been spotted on his approach to the castle. I guess we'll go… meet them." She was met by an empty room. She sighed and followed them to the courtyard.

-----------------

Link was just getting off of his horse when Zelda arrived in the courtyard. Next to him, Saria was gazing at the person who had rode in beside him. A red pony tail was apparent over a brown mare. The owner was Nabooru, leader of the Gerudos, and Sage of Light. She had a smirk on her face as she looked at Malon with a measure of pride. She confidently strode up to the ranch girl and stuck out her hand. Malon took it and shook it firmly.

"Good grip," the Gerudo leader commented, "definitely Mala's daughter." Zelda inched over to Malon's side. Nabooru gently grasped the princess's hand and kissed it in a gentlemanly manner. Malon coughed. Nabooru smiled and released Zelda's hand.

Malon continued. "You knew my mother?"

"Yes. She was like an older sister to me in younger years. She was a weapons master in our tribe, a very great accomplishment for a Gerudo." Malon was entranced, hearing her mother's story for the first time. "Then, one day she met your father and left the village." Nabooru sighed. Malon nodded. She was glad to get that much information.

"Thank you for telling me about my mother." Malon was smiling, even as tears threatened to overtake her.

"She was really important to me. However, telling her story was not my real purpose for coming here." She rifled through her horse's saddle bag. She pulled out a long hide-wrapped object. "Before she left, she trusted me with her most sacred weapons, to be handed down to her heir." She opened up the hide to reveal a pair of shimmering curved swords and a pair of daggers. Malon reached out and grasped a sword. She looked at it with awe and respect, remembering its previous owner. She backed away and gave it a test swing.

"It's so light…" Malon whispered in awe.

Nabooru replied: "They were crafted from the lightest metals and strengthened with magic." Zelda looked on with interest. She then noticed the absence of the other two.

"What happened to Link and Saria?" the princess said to no one in particular.

Nabooru laughed. "Link and I got into a fight and he didn't have time to recover. He'll probably need a nap before he joins us."

Malon quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Nabooru's grin was mischeivious. "He's going to be joining us in our training. He was a little rusty… After I teach you the basics, we'll whip him back into shape." The Sage of Light bust into a hearty laugh. Malon joined in with a nervous laugh.

"Me, taking on the Hero of Time? I'm going to need potions." She murmured to Zelda.

"Don't worry! You're Mala's daughter. Trust me, it's in your blood. He'll be crying for mercy in no time, but I'm the one you'll have to worry about… Your mother taught me everything about fighting." Malon gulped.

-------------------------------

Malon and Nabooru spent the first part of the morning on standard swings. The Gerudo leader wasn't surprised at Malon's swift learning abilities. She began to teach counters, combos and techniques next. Zelda watched in awe as she watched the two women sword dance. It was slow, but hypnotic. The flash of the blades and the swirling of red hair. There was a strange feel to the air as knowledge was imparted. It was almost as if someone was watching.

As the two stopped for a break, Nabooru shone with pride. "You truly are worthy to be called Mala's offspring. I wish you could have been raised a Gerudo."

"But then I wouldn't have met Zelda…and Link." She hastily added. Nabooru looked at her apprentice's face curiously.

"Princess, Malon's face is rather flushed. I think she might need some water." The Gerudo hid a knowing smile as she watched the almighty princess of Hyrule bring a commoner water.

"Thank you, Zelda," Malon turned slightly redder at the panting Zelda. She kept her eyes off her friend's heaving chest, but apparently Nabooru didn't harbor any similar reservations. Malon caught the line of sight and stepped in between them. "Perhaps we should continue training somewhere without distractions."

"I wasn't distracted, just waiting for you." She looked quite pleased with herself at the sign of protectiveness. 'She has good tastes. An exotic one.'

Saria arrived. "Hello, Nabooru, Link's not feeling too well right now. I think he might be able to join you in training tomorrow." Nabooru looked disappointed, while the other women looked concerned. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him while I write my book." She left as Malon and Nabooru resumed training.

--------------------------

Late that night, a red-head could be seen walking towards the princess's door. She paused. A moment later, she continued walking, back to her room

---------------------------

Link looked a little groggy, but he was never a morning person. Nabooru took a yawn as an opportunity to attack. Link managed to get up his shield in time. Malon looked confused. Then, as the Sage of Light and the Hero of Time exchanged looks they turned on Malon, who was garbed in traditional Gerudo clothing.

Off to the side, Zelda was observing. She noticed the amount of skin Malon was showing. She watched the motion of the loose pony-tail as she unsheathed her scimitars to meet the attack. The princess was captivated at the wild, untamed beauty displayed before her. Malon was holding her own, but being pushed back. Something was missing.

'Perhaps it's time…' Then, she disappeared in a flash of blue light.

------------------------

Malon was frustrated. She had expected to take turns, not be ganged up on. She really hated the fact she was giving ground, in front of Zelda, no less. She managed a glance in the royal's direction. 'Where'd she go?' A pain of sadness hit her, as the Master Sword was deflected a few inches too close. Then, there was a curious zipping sound in the air.

Both Nabooru and Link retreated temporarily. Several knives were imbedded in the ground. All of them turned to where the knives had come from, but there was no one in sight. A blue blur appeared next to Malon, who jumped defensively.

Link spoke first: "Sheik?" However, he quickly shook his head. The body suit had clearly feminine curves. Although the mouth was covered with a partial mask, two blue eyes shone forth. Long blonde hair swayed gently in the breeze.

A familiar voice said, "No Link, it's just me, Zelda." Malon's jaw dropped. Nabooru looked as if she had won the kingdom from the look on her face.

"Wow," Malon managed to say. Zelda's mask hardly concealed the blush. Malon had never seen the princess look so…attractive. She had to fight her own reddening face, as the fight continued. Nabooru attacked Malon. As Link moved into flank the ranch girl, Zelda shot forward with incredible speed and kicked at Link. Her foot collided with his shield and he slid a few feet back.

Nabooru looked amused as she pulled out her second sword. "Two on two. This should be more interesting…" The moderate, but aggressive pace was gone. Now there was an all out battle. Scimters clashed ferociously. Spins, flips, and kicks were traded. Nabooru's face shone with perspiration and pride as Malon swiftly adapted to her tactics. Malon's mind was swiftly scanning her opponent for any possible weaknesses or openings, but was surprised to find none.

Link was still in shock at facing off against the former Sheik. Zelda's kunai kept him on his guard, deflecting them with sword and shield. His swift sword swings were countered by Zelda's amazing agility. Often, Link would find Zelda disappearing and reappearing right within his personal space. Only his trained reflexes would save him from being flipped onto the ground. In an attempt to break his solid defense, Zelda threw several smoke bombs. With his visibility lacking, the Hero of Time immediately turned to his other senses. He heard Zelda teleporting around trying to throw him off. In a flash, he dodged a trio of kunai, before returning with an attack from his hookshot. There was a yelp as it found its target.

Zelda clutched at the gash on her side. Malon's eyes grew wide. She unleashed a fierce combo that ended with a successful trip. In the next instant, a dagger was sent into the smoke cloud. Nabooru attempted to yell: "Wait!"

Another yell came from the smoke. "That was my favorite hat!" Malon immediately disengaged from the Gerudo leader and was sped to Zelda's side. With a flourish of her scimitars, she assumed a defensive stance in front of the princess.

"I'm all right Malon. It's just a scratch." Zelda said, appearing to be embarrassed in more ways than one.

"It's more than my duty to protect you. You're my…friend." Now both of them were bright red as Nabooru pulled a coughing Link out of the smoke screen.

"Are you finished all ready?" Nabooru asked. Malon looked to Zelda who shook her head.

"Not on your life! We're not finished yet!" Zelda declared as more kunai appeared in her hands.

"I want to see all that you can offer! Show me the strength and skill of my mother!" Malon added.

"As you wish… Link, are you ready?" A nod came from the hatless hero.

Malon shifted her stance to an offensive one, as Zelda ducked behind her and disappeared. A second later, a Link heard the zip of kunai and raised his shield. He felt a presense behind him as he rolled forward, barely dodging a punch.

As Zelda kept Link on the defensive, Malon went on the attack. She began to alternate the speed of her attacks to keep Nabooru off-guard. Malon began to gain ground until Nabooru locked up swords with her in a low v-shape guard. The ranch girl improvised and kicked right between her swords right into the Sage of Light's stomach. Nabooru grunted, but kept her guard up.

As Malon went to make her next strike, someone yelled out: "Lunch!" All four combatants looked over to see Impa standing by observing. The slight grin proved she had enjoyed viewing the battle.

As the combatants left the courtyard, Malon walked closer to Zelda. Malon let out a cough. "Nice out fit, princess."

Zelda noticed how snug her outfit was and blushed. "I could say the same to you." The royal made a show of examining the ranch girl head to toe.

Malon started blushing in return. Nabooru and Impa shared a smirk, while Link shook his head. All three were thinking: "Could it be any more obvious?"

Nabooru fiddled with a pouch that jingled. Impa gave her a questioning look. The Gerudo Queen smiled. "Just something else Malon inherited from her mother."

End of Chapter 2

Sorry for the long update time. I'm not sure how this is going to progress. Short term I have ideas, but the long term's looking fuzzy.

Input would be appreciated, but ideas would be fun. I'm sort of picky, but I'm a good sounding board.

I'm gonna sacrifice a dozen Krispy Kreme donuts to my muses! They'll be working over time in no time!

Read and Review! It would be extremely helpful. Thank you.


	4. The Test

Chapter 3? Wow. I call this story my 'wanderer.' I'm not sure how it's going to progress or end. So if this goes on without purpose or major plotline, will anyone try to kick my butt? Maybe I don't want to know…

By the way, I made a slight mistake in the previous chapter. Nabooru's the Sage of Spirit, not Light. How could I confuse her with Raoru? (Going to eye doctor) Thanks to the loyal reader who pointed it out!!

Also, I've thought about it. We really don't get to know Princess Zelda that well… We know she's smart, beautiful, and an action-oriented princess, but other than that… there ain't diddly. So no one complain if I try to make her a little more interesting.

Disclaimer: Don't own Legend of Zelda (the series). However, I try to play all the games.

Speaking "…"  
Thoughts '…'  
Comments (…)

Chapter 3 The Test

It wasn't far into training that Malon found her weak point; hand-to-hand. Of course, she wasn't alone in that aspect. Once Link heard they were fighting barehanded, he and Saria mysteriously disappeared on a quest.

Then, another issue arose. Both Impa and Nabooru wanted to teach her what they knew of unarmed combat. To Malon and Zelda, who were listening patiently, it looked as if a rock and a hard place were about to collide. Before either of the two of the toughest women in Hyrule could propose a contest of strength, Zelda made a better proposal.

"How about Malon learn from both of you?" She said, with a diplomatic tone. "That way I'll learn something too. Malon?"

The ranch girl was confused until she realized that Zelda was waiting for her to agree. "Sure, Princess."

Impa and Nabooru gave each other a look. Their students had a point. Impa looked at her student again. "So who goes first?"

"Nabooru, since she's our guest," she replied with another diplomatic answer. 'Although, I think she's taken some liberties with her stay.' The Gerudo leader was currently stretching and smiling at Malon. Her stretches seem to involve showing off her curves more than anything.

Nabooru finished her stretching. "So Malon… do you want to be my partner?" She purred out the last part suggestively.

Before the teen could reply, Zelda grabbed her arm. "She's mine." The ranch girl and guardian were surprised at the sudden aggression in the princess. Nabooru smiled. Impa sighed when she realized who Nabooru was going to be stuck with.

'It's going to be a long day.' Impa thought with a grunt.

----

The castle was much more exciting with Nabooru around. Malon loved hearing tales about her mother. Zelda was also privileged to hear most of them, since she refused to leave Malon alone with the charming Gerudo leader. She appeared almost jealous at the attention Nabooru received from the ranch girl. Every now and then, Nabooru would lean over to emphasize a point and would inadvertently "advertise" her assets. Zelda would bristle and grab Malon's arm tightly and accidentally advertise her own. Then, she would notice Malon's fierce blush and let up, slightly. Nabooru obviously enjoyed the cat-and-mouse game. Her smile would deepen when Malon blushed at the proximity of the princess. The Sage of Spirit patted a pouch on her side. 'Soon, she'll receive her mother's most important gifts.'

----

Late one night, Malon noticed that the princess was not in her room asleep. Worriedly, she tried feeling her out through the bond. She knew Zelda was close, but couldn't determine the direction. Malon quietly searched nearby. When she closed in on the library, she felt the bond get stronger. 'She must be reading.' She knocked. No answer. She peeked inside and nearly stopped breathing.

The princess was standing on the balcony, her golden hair glowing from the moonlight. Malon felt tenseness in her chest as she slowly crossed the room, but relaxed as Zelda smiled at her approach. "Hi Malon."

"Hi Zelda." When had it gotten awkward to talk to the beautiful blonde?

"Sorry to worry you… I know you always check on me at night."

"I'm sorry." Malon blushed deeply. "I… I guess I just felt like it was something I should do."

"Oh, that's fine. I'm used to Impa checking on me." Zelda smiled and glanced up at the stars. "It makes feel safe knowing that you're looking out for me."

Malon's blush deepened. "So, are you having trouble sleeping now?"

Zelda nodded. "I'm still thinking about the day when we were bonded and everything." She looked over at Malon. "The emotions that went through my head completely confused me. First, I was upset that it wasn't Link I was bonded to. Then, I was relieved."

Malon felt a flutter. She couldn't help, but ask, "Why?"

Zelda sighed and turned to look straight at the ranch girl. "In my selfishness, I was taking away everything Link loves. We know he's not the type to settle down. He wants to be free like the wind, traveling wherever people need him. If he lost that freedom, a large part of him would have ceased to be."

Malon laid a hand on the princess's arm. The redhead tried not to be distracted by the soft skin. "Well, he's free now. His life is not our problem anymore." She began to crack up. "It's Saria's problem now." Both girls burst out laughing.

"He can be rather uncivilized, can't he?"

"He's a total mess!" Malon snorted, which sent them into another set of giggles. Once they finally calmed down, Zelda yawned. The redhead escorted her back to her room before hesitatingly giving her a warm hug. "Good night, Princess."

"Good night, Malon." She replied before closing the door. Her heart fluttered when she remembered the close contact between the two of them. She knew where her dreams might wander.

----

A few days later, Malon was in the midst of a review of the skills she had learned during the week. She had actually requested it to keep from getting further bruises from the hand-to-hand training. It had not been long since Zelda had sent her flying over the strategically placed hay bales onto the rough courtyard.

She focused her mind onto the target and released the string. There was a slight ache in her shoulder that called out to her, but she refused to ask Zelda to heal her. She didn't want to lose the feeling. Working on the farm, she had come to appreciate the soreness after a hard day's work. But she had earned every bruise and ache.

_Thump!_ The sound of the arrow connecting made her smile. 'My grouping is getting better. I hope Zelda notices.' She blushed slightly, at the thought. 'Am I falling for her? But she's the princess… It's supposed to be one of those stories where she falls in love with a prince.' Her heart fell at the dark thought. 'But I'm going to be her hero! And heroes don't give up!' She took a moment to take what she assumed to be a heroic stance, hands on her hips and chin up. "And they always get the girl at the end!" The ranch girl declared.

"Who gets the girl?" A familiar voice asked. Malon swung around to see her favorite blond smiling curiously in her now familiar, but still tantalizing, blue battle garb. The outfit never failed to send her heart racing. The young heroine blushed and stuttered for a moment. Zelda just giggled and held up a cup of water.

Malon took the cup and took a healthy sip, suddenly feeling very thirsty. Zelda watched as a few drops escaped her mouth to descend down to her garments. The blond couldn't help but stare when Malon was wearing the Gerudo's almost scandalous uniform. 'But I'm glad that Nabooru brought it for her.'

After regaining her voice, she managed to speak. "Princess, you know you shouldn't be bringing me water like a servant… you're royalty!"

Zelda shushed her, as they sat on a bench. "You're a friend, not to mention, our land's hero-in-training!" She giggled again.

Malon grinned. "Well, you're our queen-in-training! Shouldn't you be practicing your curtsy?"

"Oh, you!" The princess said with mock anger, before tackling Malon off the simple wooden bench. The redhead fell onto the rough ground. The soft weight on top of her was instantly recognizable by the blond locks and the piercing blue eyes that held her gaze. She felt her cheeks heat up and her heart began to pound.

Then, she felt her hands move of their own independent will and wrap around the other girl. The other girl's blush became apparent. Even more surprising, Zelda began to lean forward. Malon's brain froze as she realized that it was for a kiss. She closed her eyes, waiting for the tender impact.

There was an interrupting cough as the princess stopped her decent and she sighed deeply. 'Almost.' The breath made the ranch girl shudder underneath her. Zelda smiled at the response. The royal slowly crept to her feet before helping the nearly paralyzed girl to her feet.

Waiting on them was the patient Impa, who was politely averting her eyes, and the Gerudo leader, who had a smirk a yard wide.

Zelda realized that her guardian and chaperone was waiting for her to respond. "You know you don't have to act like that with me, Impa."

Impa relaxed her stiff stance. "I was merely making sure you had time to… collect yourself," she began with uncertainty and possibly a slight blush.

"So what brings you to the courtyard during your break?" Zelda asked.

Impa's face darkened a moment. "Nabooru received a messenger a short time ago…" She looked at the exotic woman beside her, indicating her turn to speak.

The sage's face became serious, or more serious than usual. "The messenger, who happens to be rather cute and available," the pause and look was directed to Malon. The princess closed the gap and wrapped her arms around one of the ranch girl's. Nabooru smiled before continuing. "…sent word from my scouts in the field. Apparently, a rogue faction of the Gerudos has joined up with another group of…male bandits." Insert horrible gagging noises until Impa elbowed her. "Anyway, our woman, who's keep an eye on them, reports that they're planning a raid on Karikko Village today at dusk."

"What?!" Malon burst out, shocked.

Zelda laid a calming hand on her arm. "We'll have to get the castle guard together and…"

Nabooru interrupted, earning a glare from Impa. "They'll be gone by the time you can assemble them."

Exasperated, Zelda asked: "What do you suggest we do?"

"Take Malon and launch a pre-emptive strike. Let Impa and I gather the guard. This will be an excellent test for her training." The princess's bodyguard was aghast, as was Malon.

Malon spoke first. "But this is serious! This could cost people their lives!"

Impa quickly followed. "And the risk to the princess! We cannot let any harm befall her!"

Nabooru shook her head dismissively. "It's the perfect test for you, Malon. You're the new hero; you can do it." She laid a hand on the teen's shoulder. "Believe me."

Zelda turned to Impa. "Impa, you let me run free as Sheik for years, you've let me train with Malon… I won't leave her side."

The ranch girl blushed at the determination in the princess's voice and the guardian sighed, being familiar with that tone. "I guess there's no stopping her… Malon?"

Receiving matching looks of faith from Nabooru and Zelda, the humble girl clenched her fist anxiously. "We'll just delay them. Make sure you'll be ready to save the day…" She replaced her scimitars on her belt and pondered the pending battle. "How many?" She asked, as Impa left to begin the call to arms.

Nabooru paused. "At least eight former Gerudo and seven males... I'd expect at least sixteen. There shouldn't be any archers among my… former members." There was pain in her voice, as if she still valued the women as family. Then, an idea occurred to her. The sage reached into a pouch and produced a large ruby suspended on a golden chain. "This is a symbol of my authority. Raise this into the air and declare you are acting on my behalf. It's good that you're wearing our traditional garb. That might discourage a few of my strays. If possible, spare them fatal harm." Gone was the playfulness, all that remained was the concerned clan leader.

Malon's heart broke for the woman. "I won't let one of them die," she swore.

Nabooru hugged Malon, not letting her see the tears forming, and followed with a quick kiss on the cheek. She released the girl and quickly turned away. Malon gave her one last look before grabbing Zelda's hand as they ran to the stables.

"Mala would be so proud," she whispered into the wind. She wiped her tears away, before going after Impa.

----

Zelda galloped closer to Malon's horse. "So what's the plan?"

Malon nearly fell off her horse. "Plan?! I thought that was your job!"

"What gave you that idea?" Zelda asked.

"This is my first battle! I don't know what I'm doing!"

Zelda pondered for a moment. "I think I we should use Nabooru's gem and see what happens."

-----

Smoke rose from the area known as Karikko Village. A pair of horses cleared the hill on the outskirts.

End chapter 3

Aren't I evil? I promise it's not on purpose. I just ran out of steam… I've been having to write a lot of terrible papers (ack!). But fortunately, this chapter was planned out through the holidays!

Is it just me or are Zelda and Malon starting to act like Konoka and Setsuna from Negima? I guess it shouldn't be too surprising!

Review if you will! I hope ya'll don't hate me too much! Thanks!


	5. Action!

Hi! I've been trying to work on the details of this chapter for a while. It's somewhat important, so I didn't want to screw it up. If it still falls short of expectations….

I also had the privilege of finally figuring something important out. I've been calling Kakariko Village incorrectly for years. I've been calling it Kariko Village… Sorry!!

I managed to beat Twilight Princess a couple of months ago. Doesn't anyone want to see some Zelda/Midna yet? (Not from me! As you can see, I've still got my hands full with this one!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda!

As usual:  
Speaking "…"  
Thoughts '…'  
Comments (…)

Chapter 4: Action!

Malon and Zelda's horses cleared the crest of the hill on their way to Kakariko Village. Smoke rose from a house in the distance.

A knot of anxiety formed in Malon's stomach. 'What if that were my house?' She urged her horse on.

------

As they entered the town gates, the two felt as if they had passed into chaos itself. The rogue Gerudo and their bandit allies were looting the village. Most of the villagers had taken refuge in their homes.

One of the fierce warrior women had pushed a trio of the Hylian guards into a corner. Two were struggling with some chickens. Another Gerudo exited a house, carrying not loot, but a surprised teenaged girl bridal style. The captive didn't struggle, but blushed fiercely.

Malon quickly drew out Nabooru's ruby pendant and remembered the woman's advice. She quickly thought out how she wanted to phrase it, before raising the jewel and loudly declaring: "In the name of Nabooru, leader of the proud Gerudo tribe, I, her humble apprentice and messenger, command you to cease these lawless action!"

The effect was almost instant. The Gerudo women stopped whatever they were doing. A couple of them fled immediately. The eager Gerudo with the girl promptly ran back in the house, much to the disappointment of her captive.

The remaining 4 kneeled and called out: "We are loyal to Nabooru and the Gerudo tribe!"

The remaining Gerudo, the one who was fending off the last town guard, continued with her efforts. With a strong final kick, she sent on man hurtling into his comrades. She looked furiously to her fellow warrior women. "Why did we leave if you're just going to bow to the first girl claiming to be Nabooru's heir? She looks fresh off the farm!"

Malon would have admitted to being somewhat fresh off the farm, if someone hadn't just accused her of being related to the lecherous Sage.

Zelda, however, didn't freeze up. "In the name of the Hylian royal family, I am here to protect the peace of this town!" She looked beautifully dangerous with her golden hair flowing in the wind.

The rebellious Gerudo brandished her swords as she encouraged her male colleagues to assist her. "Get them!"

Not surprisingly, the scout's estimate was off; there were more male bandits than expected. Those Gerudo who had surrendered turned and drew their weapons to assist them.

"No!" Malon burst out, halting their actions.

"Malon?" Zelda looked surprised and confused, as did their new Gerudo allies.

"I made a promise that I would keep them safe… and I won't let them fight my battle for me." She decided to leave out the part that this was her first battle. 'They really don't need to know that.'

A look of respect passed among the warrior women. The men growled. One callous bandit called out: "It's not like we needed those little girls anyway. This one can't take us all by herself." He let out a pained yell as he took a kunai to the shoulder.

"She's not alone." Zelda said with a fierce tone, her eyes blue ice.

The battle went into full tilt as Malon drew her swords to deflect an arrow. 'No time for the bow.' Zelda instantly disappeared from her horse to deal with the archer personally, leaving only a cloud of smoke. Malon's horse charged forward, her twin blades deflecting a spear as she kicked another to the ground.

She noticed the angry Gerudo woman watching her from the sidelines. 'Sizing me up, I'm sure.' Her distraction allowed a blade to come incredibly close to her face. She managed to swiftly execute a back flip off her horse and land in a battle stance.

One brave man directed an overhead swing at Malon with a broadsword. She gracefully deflected and sidestepped it. Her other scimitar was all ready slashing a path across his chest and arms.

The redhead couldn't withhold a smile as she saw a blonde blur making her way through the archers and straggling bandits like clockwork, her hands and feet moving as a blur.

Frustrated at how her alliance was being dismantled, the Gerudo traitor tightened her grip on her scimitars and worked her way into the fray.

As the bandits closed in, Malon was thankful for her training. Compared to the Hero of Time and Sage of Spirit, these bandits were sloppy. However, as one bandit fell to the ground in front of her, a scimitar was thrust directly at her face. The ranch girl directed it upwards but felt searing pain as the blade twisted and made its way across her shoulder.

The other redhead let out a victorious laugh. The remaining group of bandits backed up sensing their Gerudo leader would need space.

Malon grit her teeth through the pain. 'Just pretend it's an accident on the farm. Finish the job.' She took a more defensive stance against an opponent who might be familiar with some of her training.

"Did I hurt you that badly? It's just a scratch." The woman said with a devious smirk, as sparks flew from their blades.

"It doesn't bother me as much as you not surrendering. I made a promise to Nabooru that I would bring all of you back unharmed." She finished with an aggressive spin attack (borrowed from Link) that left her feeling dizzy.

The look of anger that crossed her face was intense. "Well, I'll make sure you won't be there to keep it!" She began to focus on Malon's wounded arm, casting stinging blows against her defenses.

Finally, the stress was too much and Malon lost her grip on one of her blades. As the next blows came, she answered by dropping low to dodge and attempted a sweep.

The woman laughed as she leapt over the kick, but she grunted as a kunai slashed into her side and cheek. She stepped back as she noticed Zelda's icy gaze. The woman deterred another pair of knives before another glanced across her thigh. "Ah, so the rookie can't beat me, so her little girlfriend comes to protect her!" She laughed as she noticed the two heroes blush simultaneously.

"I think you don't have much of a reason to be jovial, Rena." The commanding voice of Nabooru called out. Arranged around the sage was Impa and a dozen of the royal guard. "You were just beaten by a girl on her first battle. Quite a shame for an apprentice weapon master..."

"My shame won't last! I will avenge my defeat!" With her hopes dashed, Rena sheathed her swords before running off.

Nabooru halted Zelda who looked as if she were about to pursue. She gave a concerned look to Malon's shoulder. "Looks like she managed to get some paralyzing ointment into you; it should wear off in a while." She handed a concerned Zelda some bandages before smiling at Malon. "Thanks for keeping your promise. You did very well."

Impa turned to the Hylian guard. "Our only responsibility is to deal with the Hylian bandits; leave the Gerudo alone." The guards saluted before separating to arrest the wounded and deal with the fires.

The remaining Gerudo looked up meekly to their leader, who was giving them appraising looks. "So what did Rena use to lure you away, my little lost lambs?"

A short-haired woman replied. "She said we could ignore the quota if we left."

"Ah, very tempting…" The leader nodded with a smirk.

"What's the quota?" Malon asked as the princess gently bandaged her.

"It's the number of Hylian women we can kidnap, seduce, or persuade into joining us. We try to keep it down to prevent war." She looked at the window of a nearby house. Then, she called out: "Come on out Nifira, I can see you in there!"

The blushing warrior came out slowly with a teen firmly attached to her waist. She gave her leader an apologetic look of a captor who became the captive. "I saw her and thought she would make an excellent bride. I guess she thought similarly..." The girl fluttered her eyes prettily. "I'm sorry, my lady." She bowed sharply, which made the brown-haired girl fall on top of her.

Nabooru raised a questioning eyebrow at what was one of her youngest warriors. She approached the pair of teens and looked into the Hylian's green eyes. "So do you want to go with Nafira?" She blushed and nodded. "You do realize she's not looking for a sister or friend; she's looking for a wife." The girl's face turned deeply scarlet, but she didn't look away. Nabooru chuckled. "Well, little lamb, did you talk to her parents while you were hiding?"

Nafira nodded. "They didn't like it so much, did they?" The two girls shook their heads. "Good." She laughed loudly, which was joined by several others from the desert tribe.

Another Gerudo spoke up. "My lady, is it true that you have found your daughter?"

Nabooru's laughter stopped. "Um… uh…" The vibrant leader noticed the intense stares from the princess and her trainee.

Malon was confounded. "What is she talking about?" Zelda wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

Nabooru looked slightly nervous. "She's talking about you… I wasn't completely honest with you earlier; I'm your other mother."

"What?" Zelda spoke since Malon was speechless.

"Mala and I were your parents. I fell in love with her when she was teaching me to fight. I sent her away when Ganondorf began to gather power. She was pregnant with you when she when I last saw her…" She ended with a sad look. She shook herself out of her depressing revelry. "Well, Gerudo… aren't you going to properly greet my only daughter?"

Malon managed to smile as the members of her tribe let out a whoop and rushed forward to congratulate her.

Zelda felt a flurry of emotions. She knew that Malon was part Gerudo for the better part of a week, but it was different seeing her among women that had similar dress and hair color. In a sudden fit of possessiveness, she dashed over and wrapped her arms around Malon's waist.

One Gerudo chuckled. "Looks like someone's all ready claimed your daughter, my lady!" Malon blushed deeply.

Then, a thought occurred to Zelda. "You've been flirting with your own daughter?!"

Nabooru shrugged. "I was just helping you two get closer together. It worked, didn't it?" Zelda became very aware that her arms were around Malon's bare waist and she was pressing her bosom into the back of the redhead's neck. "What better way to help my dear daughter than to help her find a fine woman, especially one as beautiful and strong as the Princess of Hyrule herself!" She added with a wink and a nudge to one of her fellow tribeswomen.

Zelda made to stand up, but the ranch girl's arms stopped her. "Do you really like me?" She asked shyly.

The blue-clad princess smiled and squeezed Malon. "Yes, I really, really like you." The blonde leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek.

Impa smiled as she led their horses over to them. "I think we should leave town to avoid attention. I don't think the princess should be seen defending her kingdom personally.

"Why not?" Zelda joked, but Malon was all ready helping her to her feet. "The people should know they've got an action princess."

Impa rolled her eyes. Malon realized this was an old discussion. She turned to watch Nabooru chatting with her tribe animatedly. Then, she went silent and gave Zelda a curious look.

"Is there something you need, Nabooru?" Zelda asked, somewhat concerned.

She gave the royal a charming. "Can I bring some friends with me to the castle?"

End Chapter Four

Next time…. Let's see… Possibly a bit of back story and info on Gerudo life. There should also be a chance to see the effects of Zelda and Malon beginning to accept that they're in a relationship.

I'm sorry I made you wait so long for this one! I didn't realize that my last update was so far back!

I also hope this one didn't disappoint you with the lack of action. I'm still trying to improve my action scenes, but…

Review if you will! Thanks!


End file.
